


Magnus Bane is a bit territorial!

by TheWarlockGirl



Series: Slices of life: Malec Edition [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl
Summary: Literally, what the title suggests, once again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Slices of life: Malec Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Magnus Bane is a bit territorial!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, hence there can be a few grammatical errors. Apologies in advance!
> 
> Happy Reading.. ❤

Magnus is not an insecure person, well, not any more. He loves his job as an assistant designer of the world famous designer Tessa Grey, in one of the most sought after brand 'Idris'. His own line LB is running successfully. More over he has a beautiful, caring, understanding and hot boyfriend, Alec, with whom he is living together from last 1 year. 

He is also not a possessive person, but, when it comes down to his said boyfriend, whom he's dating since high school, where Alec was a year junior than him, he's...well, for lack of better words, territorial. A bit. Ugh, fine. A lot. 

Today they're celebrating Alec's success on a particular critical case. Alec is working with one of the most prestigious law firm of the country, Fells & associates and was handling a very high profile case, all alone for the first time. 

When Alec informed Magnus that he has won the case, Magnus immediately made a reservation with Alec's most favorite restaurant. He has planned to pamper his exhausted and over worked boyfriend to his heart's content. 

Everything was going great so far. They've dressed perfectly and came together, holding hands to the the restaurant. Until, the over enthusiastic waiter made an appearance. Well, the waiter wasn't a bad one. He was polite, good-looking, has a sweet smile and treated them perfectly. 

Magnus didn't notice anything odd until, the waiter, Andrew or something, brushed Alec's hand lightly while serving the wine glass. Magnus has narrowed his eyes, but didn't make a comment. Come on! He's not a possessive boyfriend. 

They were almost through the main course, when Andrew made another appearance. He asked very politely if the food was good and if they needed anything. Magnus answered with similar politeness that the food was great and they're fine as of now. Andrew then turned to Alec and asked whether he needed any dessert, a bit seductively, in Magnus's opinion. 

Alec smiled back sweetly and asked for Andrew's suggestion. Oblivious to any of the special attention directed to him. Oh! Bless him. He's a sweet man. He's never aware how handsome is he and how people always try to flirt with him. Magnus usually enjoys how people appreciate Alec, but today, he's feeling a bit territorial. 

When they were sharing a tiramisu, as per Andrew's suggestion, Alec covered Magnus's hand with him palm. 

"Babe?"

Magnus smiled at the other man, "Yes, angel?"

This is a pet name Magnus has given Alec since they've moved in together and with a bit smug smile he noticed, Alec was blushing slightly, just as he expected. 

Alec cleared his throat, "You know you I love you, right?"

Magnus frowned "Yes, Alexander and I love you, too."

"No matter whatever anyone says or does, my love for you is never going to fade away. Magnus, you're the most beautiful man I've ever met in my life, inside out. You know that as well, right?" Alec stated very softly, still holding Magnus's hand in his own. 

Magnus was stunned and blinked rapidly to stop the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He sometimes forgets that this introvert, a bit grumpy boyfriend of him, knows him, better than he himself knows. He has understood that Magnus's ugly insecurities has reared their heads. Magnus simply nodded, rendered speechless after such an open and heartfelt confession. Alec smiled bashfully and asked for the cheque. Yes, obviously to Andrew. 

Magnus was getting ready for bed, when Alec came to him, hugging him from the back. 

"May I remove your make-up tonight?" He asked shyly. 

Magnus grinned. It's an intimate act and Alec has started doing this whenever he felt that Magnus was tired and/or upset. It's one of his ways to take care of his boyfriend and for Magnus, it's a calming act. Letting himself submit in someone else's hand was equally relaxing and soothing. 

Magnus handed Alec the make-up removal wipes and situated himself comfortably on the settee of his dresser. Alec kneeled in front of him and meticulously started wiping Magnus's face. Magnus closed his eyes and felt himself relaxing with each soft stroke of the wipe. 

He couldn't stop but think back about their dinner, how he felt insecured and how Alec took care of it. The tears threatened to fall in restaurant fell freely from his eyes. Alec didn't say anything, instead Magnus felt a soft brush of lips on his forehead. A sign of assurance and understanding. 

Magnus opened his eyes and found Alec looking at him with awe. 

"Beautiful" Alec whispered. 

Magnus blushed. He's wearing make-up since the beginning of high school. He has always used his flamboyant clothes and make up as an armor. Alec has always loved his makeup, but that has never stopped him from breaking through that armor and cherishing this version of Magnus, without makeup or fancy clothes. 

It has took some time, but when for the first time Alec saw Magnus without makeup, when Magnus was feeling the most vulnerable, he has held Magnus's face in his hands and uttered the same word, beautiful. The adoration and love behind that single word has remained same, if not more. 

Magnus surged forward and hugged Alec tightly, hiding his face in Alec's shoulder. Alec held him close with equal force and kept on murmuring how beautiful Magnus is. 

Later that night, when they were sprawled on their bed, limbs a tangled mess, Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec's shoulder. 

"You're also the most beautiful person I've ever met, Alexander. Inside, out."

Alec turned to face Magnus and smiled softly, "I love you, sayang."

Magnus knew he had a dopey smile on his face, but, he couldn't help it. When Alec used his mother tongue, that to as a term of endearment, he fell in love with his adorable boyfriend a bit more. 

"I love you, too, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


End file.
